


"Well, if you insist."

by Pigeonisinmyname



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bold MC, I need more male mc fics, I'm too desperate to the point I wrote this, Insecure Leviathan, Levi struggling with math is a universal mood, M/M, MC is miraculously good at math, Male MC, Math, POV Second Person, This is very half-assed done, WHAT IS ENGLISH, male reader - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonisinmyname/pseuds/Pigeonisinmyname
Summary: Levi, you, math, and an unexpected indirect confession.
Relationships: Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	"Well, if you insist."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an interaction I had with a friend. God, I hate her. Jk, no, I miss her cuz I'm too afraid to go outside during this quarantine.  
> Hope you guys enjoy this stupid dump I did spontaneously as I ignore my assignments.  
> Pardon my English cuz I kept on struggling not to write this in Manglish.

Math is a big no.

A big, _big, **big NO**_ _._

There's a math quiz next Monday - _wow_ , what a way to start next week, and what a way to spend the weekend, and Levi groans as he realizes he used the wrong formula. Now, where the hell did he put his damn eraser?

"You okay there?" You ask. Without turning his head and still busy erasing, Levi grumbles, "Yeah, I'm okay." He's not okay. It's math. "I just used the wrong formula."

"Do you need help? Did you get mixed up? You can copy mine if you're tired already." You insist. The latter offer is _very tempting._

"No, I'm fine." Again, he's not, and yet, "I wanna try to solve it on my own." 

You go silent for a while. "If you say so."

Levi turns to you after he's sure you're back to your original place - sprawled on the floor, propped up on your elbows with books surrounding you. He can see you're almost done doing the exercise set the teacher gave you.

He looks at the digital clock sitting nicely on top of his desk. _4:20 p.m._ It's been almost two hours since you two started studying in his room - you both agreed not to do it in your room since Mammon would always barge in and distract you two from studying and failing your quizzes. 

_\- thus getting you both some private study sessions with **Lucifer**._

_'No more.'_ He hopes.

_'Never again.'_ He hopes.

Now he hears you laughing at something - meaning you're finally done and are now taking a break. Ugh, he wants to finish this as quickly as possible.

He wants you to teach him, but he can't stand the shame since he, the Leviathan, one of the powerful princes in Hell, the Grand Admiral of Hell's Navy, _had a long way ahead of you_ and _yet,_ he's struggling with _math_.

Not only that, but he also has this hopeless crush on you ever since the two of you got close.

Nah, of course someone as amazing as you wouldn't like him in that way.

Even with his rank he still feels pathetic. A nerd. A useless otaku. Someone with no charisma or good looks.

_Sigh._

_Okay, stop. Focus, Levi._

If - no, _**when**_ Lucifer finds out he fails again, there goes his precious time to play games. There goes his precious games because Lucifer would always confiscate them.

He groans and ruffles his hair in distress. _"Agh, fuck me."_

"Well, if you insist, Lev."

He looks at you - now sitting cross-legged with a smug smirk on your face - mortified, he realizes he said it a bit too loud to be a whisper. "Eh?"

He's sure he heard it wrong.

"Nope, you heard me just right." 

Oh, shit, he says it out loud. Again. _Curse him and his stupid mouth!_

You change your posture, now more relaxed as you tilt your head to the side and leaning on one shoulder. In his eyes, you look really cool like that.

"But don't you think we should go on several dates first? Wanna go get some boba tea later?"

Silence.

"Lev?"

Is this real? He's not dreaming, right? Both of his ears are normal, right? Oh, my god, you say 'dates'! It's not a one time! You like him back! 

Wait.

_**You just confessed to him.** _

**_You like him back._ **

_'Oh. My. Ex-dad.'_

_'He likes me back, he likes me back, he likes me back, this is real, he likes me back, he likes me-'_

"Hello? Earth to- uhh... Hell to Levi?"

_Warning._

_Leviathan.exe has stopped working._

Oh my.

He passes out.

"Oops."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Later in the evening, as your first date as a couple, you two go out on a boba date.

**Author's Note:**

> So, are they gonna pass the math quiz or not, nobody knows.
> 
> I might write another work starring my mc, but only god and Diavolo know when.
> 
> Welp.
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> Stay at home, stay safe and stay healthy you guys! Don't be like me who stay up till 5 a.m. doing their assignments and wake up at 2 p.m almost every day. My lecturers are being shitty cuz they increase the workload it's driving me crazy agdhdjkfahgskl


End file.
